Transfer Student
by ShadowOfErebus
Summary: With his new arrival at Kisaragi Acadamy, Ryou Funai brings a whole new life to the front. After several nightmares, disturbing pieces of artwork that he creates, and finally the voice in his head that won't go away, Ryou has to find out what is causing all of this. Takes place after the first game, so all the deaths from the first game have not been changed. Please review.
1. 1st Morning

"Ryou, wake the hell up!"

I fall out of bed, startled by the sudden explosion of noise in my ear. As my eyes adjust to the now shining light, my sister comes into view. She's wearing her uniform... Crap, I must have school today.

"Ryou, I swear to god if you're not up in five seconds..."

I scramble up, almost slipping as I get up. My sister glares daggers at me. She's clearly pissed at me for some reason.

"It's almost time for school to start. Hurry the hell up."

With that, my sister walks away. Crap, so there is school today. I had just been moved from my old school in Fukui due to the fact that I had accidently stabbed a kid in his hand, but hey. Mistakes happen. I'm not planning on screwing up me fir-

"Ow!"

I slip on my drumsticks. I fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ugn... Great."

Damn drumsticks. I pull myself back up and put on my new uniform.

"This looks like the same thing from my old school..."

As soon as the uniform is on, I grab my brief case and head downstairs to what I call "Purgatory." Its not that it looks bad, it's just that the people (I call them creatures) that live here do not like eachother. Putting two middle school aged boys, a third year highschool girl, and me, a second year student at Kisaragi Acadamy, is a recipe for disaster. My parents arn't bad, depending on how the atmosphere of the situation is. I could tell that my parents were upset when we moved, but they were liking the house, which was good. My father sat at the coffee table, sipping his tea while my mother hummed from the kitchen. Breakfast! I move quickly to the kitchen door, only to be greeted by a unloving, uncaring, unsocial brat known as my sister, Chiyoko Funai.

"Watch where you're going, scrub."

Great. Already on the bad side of my sister before the day has even really started. My sister walks past me, her attitude just like a wolf. Deadly and egocentric.

"Guys, you have to get to school! Its almost time!"

My mothers voice cut through the arguing of my two brothers, having the immediate affect of them darting out of their chairs, grabbing their bags, and sprinting out the door. Oh well, breakfast can wait. I'll have something when I get there. I turn towerds the door to leave, but before I could I feel my fathers firm grip on my shoulder.

"Ryou, we don't want any more incidents, okay? Stay on the good side."

My father is staring into my soul, it seems. All it takes was a mumble and a small nod for my father to release me to the world.


	2. 1st Homeroom

I arrive at the school 10 minutes before homeroom starts. I find a vending machine and buy a coffee, just something to wake me up and give me some energy, for I'm still lacking breakfast. Oh well. There's always lunch. I head back to where my homeroom is. 2-B, 2-A... Here we are. I turn the corner to open the door, but...

"Ow!"

"Ack!"

As soon as I open the sliding door, another figure collides into me. I fall back, unready for something like that to happen. I get up again and stare this kid down. He's a blond and he's wearing his uniform unbuttened.

"Watch where you're going."

"Like hell I will!"

The blond is clearly suprised by my answer, but the suprised look turns into something of utter disgust towerds me.

"Excuse me?"

He steps forword a bit. I stand my ground, but my legs are shaking a bit. First day and it looks like I'm already going to be getting in a fight.

"You watch where you're going, asshole."

Again, a look of suprise at my answer. His hands ball up, as if he's ready to brawl with me. I immediatly ball up my fists also. I'm going to let him attack first, so it looks like he started the fight.

"Yoshiki! Man, calm down!"

A voice cuts the tension between this Yoshiki kid and myself. We both turn to locate the voice. Yoshiki clearly knows the person that interupted the battle.

"Satoshi. Thank god. This kids being an ass."

The Satoshi guy walks over to me and holds out his hand.

"I'm Satoshi Mochida. You must be the new student."

"Yep. That'll be me. I'm Ryou Funai."

I shake Mochida's hand. He's much more calm and relaxed than that Yoshiki. I get the feeling that I'll like this guy.

"You in this homeroom?"

Mochida points his thumb behind him to point out the classroom.

"Yep."

"Nice. I'm also in it, along with Yoshiki here."

Mochida pulls over Yoshiki, who's trying to escape into the classroom. I nod at them.

"Nice to meet you two."

Yoshiki stares at me, and I can still detect a faint trace of hatred in his eyes. Or is it envy. I'm unsure. I step into the classroom and instantly everyone in the room was staring at me. Feeling paranoid, I step inside a bit farther. Everyone is still staring at me. I think I begin to blush. I've always hated being the center of attention. A single girl rises from her desk and walks over to me.

"Hi, I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representitive."

Ayumi extends her hand out to me. I take it and we give a firm shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shinozaki-san. I'm Ryou Funai, the exchange student."

"Mm."

Shinozaki-san's eyes are no longer focused on me, but are staring at Mochida. Well, someone obviously has a crush.

"Um... Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere that's open is fine."

Shinozaki-san walks past me and heads over to where Mochida, Yoshiki, and another girl are. Weird. I choose to sit in the back where I feel isolated. That's total bliss.


	3. 1st Lunch

After a brutal day of school work, lunch finally came. I bought lunch using some of my pocket money and sat down in the corner of the lunchroom where no one else was sitting. I could see Mochida and his little group huddled together at their table, whispering to eachother about something. Odd. The looked so secretive, huddled around like-

"Funai-kun, I presume?"

A voice cuts through my thinking. Apon turning, I find myself staring into the eyes of a female student. I gulp. She's hot!

"Y-yeah, that's me..."

The girl giggles.

"God, you look like you being strangled. I'm Aki Tsukino, head of the art club."

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san..."

What the hell am I doing?

"Please just call me Aki. All my friends do."

Wait. If she's letting me call her by her first name, does that mean I'm a friend of hers now?

"Um... Okay...Aki-san..."

"Just Aki."

"Okay..."

"Could I call you by your first name also?"

"Y-yeah, sure..."

"Okay, Ryou."

This is really weird... I'm feeling very uncomfortable...

"So what's that you're drawing?"

Aki looks down at the piece of paper which now holds a picture I was drawing... I didn't even relize I was drawing anything. I cover my paper by instinct.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, c'mon! You can show me!

I don't budge. Aki stands there for a second until she finally relizes I'm not going to show the picture.

"Or not... Heh. Nice meeting you, Ryou."

"S-same to you."

Aki walks off. Once she's a distance away, I look at the picture in my hands. What the hell?! This picture was in my drawing style, but not in my imagination style. In the picture, a girl with curls in her hair was hanging from a noose attatched to a beam inside a bathroom stall. Deeply disturbed by this drawing, I pocketed it and finished with my lunch. I sat for a couple minutes. Finding nothing to do, I pull the picture out again. When had I thought of drawing this? Such a detailed picture, but I hadn't even noticed I was drawing it? Odd...

"Um..."

Yet again, a voice breaks my trail of thought. Spinning around, I find class representitve Shinozaki-san staring down at the picture I held in my hands. She was staring down at jt with a mix of confusion, horror, and suprise. Oh god. I must look like a serial killer or something.

"Er... Um..."

I stagger with words, trying to say something.

"Can I... Can I have that drawing?"

She wants the picture? Maybe I was wrong...

"Uh, yeah sure..."

I hold out the paper. She takes it and examines the drawing intently.

"You... You drew this?"

"Yeah... Is something the matter?"

Shinozaki-san looks at me and than looks back down at the paper.

"N-no... I'm good..."

With that she walks off towerds Mochida and the others. I'm confused of why she had looked so scared by the picture, only to ask for it moments later. Something isn't right here... I can feel it.


	4. After School

The rest of the day went smoothly. The only thing that put me on edge was that Mochida and his group were acting weird around me. Something about this seemed very off. I tried to talk to Shinozaki-san and see what was going on, and... Well...

"Shinozaki-san, what's wrong you've been acting all weird since lunch."

"W-well... That's because... Um..."

"...Nevermind. See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah..."

She looked scared. What the hell was going on? Did that picture scare her or something. Probobly. Wait, then why were Mochida, Kishinuma (I found out his last name using the class roster) and Nakashima (The girl that's always near Mochida) so tense too? Did something bad happen to them, and that picture I drew brought back the memories? All these ideas flooded into my head. I felt a headache coming on. I decide to sit in the courtyard. I sit on one of the few benches in the courtyard and let my head dangle down, past my knees.

"Ryou, you look down."

The voice of Aki brings me back up.

"Um... Yeah..."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no..."

Aki looks at me, confusion gleaming in those green eyes of hers.

"If nothing's wrong, come with me to art club. You're an artist, correct?"

This catches me in the gut.

"Well... Yeah... I guess..."

"Then come to the club!"

"I... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I have to get home. Er... Family stuff."

Aki looks disapointed.

"Aw, man. Okay. See you tomarrow."

Aki leaves, defeat clinging to her. Jesus, I must look like a total deuch right now. I get up and walk inside the main building, then exit through the front door. I put my earbuds in and start walking to my house.

_Miles away in the small city of Kou, in a small office building, a man lifts his head from his desk._

_"What's the news?"_

_The women standing at the door puts a file on the man's desk._

_"New case. Victim name Ryou Funai. He started showing signs today."_

_The man opens the file and reads a bit. His face slackens into a frown._

_"I see. This could be bad. Has he showed any signs of advanced?"_

_The women's face is emotionless._

_"Our contact hasn't reported anything more than drawing one of the deceased from the Heavenly Host case."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The Seiko girl."_

_The man pauses and stares down at the file._

_"I see. God damned Sachiko Shinozaki. I don't see what the point of this curse is."_

_"At least you can remember the deceased."_

_The man grunts in agreement._

_"I guess you're right. I'll get on the case immediatly."_

_"Good, good. I hope we can stop this before it becomes worse."_

_"Mhm."_

I open the door to my house. No one is home. I collapse on the sofa and bury myself in the few homework assignments we were given. I'm not gonna screw up at this school. I promise.


End file.
